


Not Allowed

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Drives, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Smoking, Swearing, Wilbur blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What would you do if I kissed you?”“Why don’t you find out?”
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 306





	Not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s me again. This isn’t my greatest work but I think it’s kind of cute. Also I wrote this in the middle of the night so I apologize for any spelling errors.

Wilbur should’ve been stressed out. He had five assignments due at midnight and he hadn’t started any of them. The bright light from his computer screen burned his eyes, and an empty word document occupied his screen.

“Fuck” he muttered, rubbing his eyes. He’d been sitting here for two goddamn hours. Not even one sentence had been wrote. Wilbur knew university was important. His parents had reminded him of that ever since the tenth grade. 

“How are you going to get a job without a degree?”  
“Writing songs isn’t going to pay the bills Wilbur, grow up.”  
Or his personal favourite, “ Schlatts going to university Wilbur.”

Why the fuck should he care what Schlatts doing? Schlatt was getting wasted at 15, does that mean he should of too? Schlatt stole from the local grocery store when they were younger, does that mean he should of too? Of course not, he’s parents only wanted him to hang out with Schlatt when it benefited them. Any chance they got to use Schlatt to prove a point they did, and Wilbur was pretty fucking sick of it. 

Wil jumped when he heard the door to the dorm open, and a familiar face peered in the bedroom.  
“Oh hi Wilbur” Schlatt jumped on his bed.  
“I thought you were going to be sleeping”  
Wilbur scoffed and stood up. There was no point of him even trying to do the work, he knew he wasn’t going to do it. Especially now that Schlatt was here.

“Get off my bed bitch” Wilbur got on the other side of his roommate and started pedal kicking his back. Schlatt yelped and desperately tried to fight back to no avail. He shouted before promptly falling off the bed.

“What the fuck Wilbur?”  
“You have your own bed dickhead”  
“You think it’s gay to share a bed Wilbur?”  
“No, of course not dumbass. I just like personal space.”  
“Oh is that so?” Schlatt had a sly grin on his face, and Wilbur mentally prepared himself for whatever terrible memory he was about to dig up.  
“Whenever you stayed the night in high school we always shared a bed. You clung to me like fuckin cling wrap, or whatever it’s called”

Wilburs face was heating up rapidly, and he threw a pillow at Schlatt hoping he wouldn’t notice. Although what he had said was true, that was before Wilbur knew he felt something towards Schlatt. It hadn’t been weird to be touchy because it didn’t mean anything. 

Back then it was all a joke,and it was a phase they would grow out of. Now though, it meant a lot. Probably too much. Schlatts hands left phantom touches on his skin, and he could feel them for days. Wilbur was absolutely fucked.

“Ay Wilbur? Did you die on me?”  
Schlatt was waving his hand in front of his face, a disgruntled look on his face.  
“No wha- what sorry?” Wilbur flushed a deep red. Schlatt was incredibly close to him. Their eyes met, and Wilbur could have sworn he saw Schlatt look to his lips and back up again. His palms were sweaty and his lips were parted, letting out small gasps of air.

Schlatt suddenly looked very sheepish, and he stood up, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.  
“I was-“ he cleared his throat, refusing to meet Wilburs eyes. For once Wil was okay with that. “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drive but I see you have some work to do so I’ll head ou-“  
“Wait”

Wilbur looked up, and Schlatt was looking at his shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world.  
“I’ll come. The assignments are due at midnight, I’ll never finish them in time anyway”  
Schlatt was still looking at his fucking shoes, but a small smile was growing on his face.

Before Wilbur could stop himself he blurted, “why won’t you look at me?”  
Oh fuck. His face felt like it was on fire, and now he was the one staring at the floor.  
“Because I don’t trust myself” Schlatt whispered, and Wilbur wasn’t sure if he’d heard him correctly of if he was imagining things. Why couldn’t he trust himself? He had no time to ask because Schlatt was already heading to the door.

“I’ll wait for you in the car” he half shouted, and by the time Wilbur processed what he said the door had already closed. He was gone, leaving Wilbur alone. He was a sweaty mess, and he missed Schlatt already.  
“What the hell” he grumbled, stumbling to the bathroom. The light above the sink was blinding, meaning Wil had to squint if he wanted to see anything. 

The dark circles under his eyes were prominent, and the hair that covered his face seemed to make them look even darker. Schlatt told him once that dark circles were hot. Wilbur stopped going to bed so early after that comment. 

He splashed cold water on his face, hoping to reduce the redness. It’s didn’t do to much, however his skin did feel a little cooler to the touch. On his way out Wil grabbed a random crewneck that was draped on the back of a kitchen chair, and his keys. 

As he exited the dorm Wilbur noticed the building was oddly quiet. It was unsettling.

The short walk to the car Wilbur spent practicing what to say if Schlatt brought up whatever that hell happened in the dorm. His best bet was to play it off as a joke, a bit gone wrong one might say. It was a horrible excuse, but hopefully it would be enough. He sure as hell wasn’t going to explain to Schlatt that he was madly in love with him. 

The air was cold, and the crew neck did fuck all to keep the chill from nipping at his skin. However, the cold did wake him up a bit, and he felt slightly more alert.  
Schlatts car wasn’t hard to find because the parking lot was empty except for a couple of vehicles near the back. 

Most of Wils friends had gone out to party’s, bars and clubs, probably hoping to get drunk. Wilbur never really wanted to go out. He’d rather be driving around with Schlatt. 

When they drove around he didn’t have to watch Schlatt talk up some chick, didn’t have to see him put an arm around her waist, didn’t have to see her fake laugh at all of his jokes. Wilbur would grit his teeth and slam back shots until he was drunk enough that Schlatt would get worried and they would walk back to the dorm. 

Maybe it was bad Wil would get drunk so he could be alone with his best friend. Maybe it was justified. All Wilbur knew is that it worked eveytime. As his father once said, “if it ain’t broke don’t fix it.”

Schlatt was on his phone when Wilbur got to the car, and the bass of whatever song he was listening to was causing it to rattle. Wil banged on window,  
“UNLOCK THE DOOR DIPSHIT”  
Schlatt jumped and looked around frantically. He visibly relaxed when he saw Wil. The volume was lowered and the doors unlocked. Wil jumped in, shivering.

“You scared the shit of me”  
“Pussy”  
Schlatt shot him a glare which Wil returned. They held each other’s gaze until Wil looked away, huffing out a sigh. Schlatts words replayed in my head. “I don’t trust myself “

“Don’t you fucking dare zone out again Wilbur Soot”  
“I’m not, calm down.” The car started and they pulled out of the parking lot.  
“Where are we going?” Wil snatched Schlatts phone from the cup holder and opened Spotify, scrolling through his playlists.  
“Somewhere” Wilbur could feel him glancing in his direction.

“Why are you on my phone, Soot?”  
“I’m gonna put a song on. Is there a problem with that?”  
“Nope”  
Wil could hear Schlatt muttering to himself.  
“Wha-“ Wilburs mind froze when he felt a hand on his. 

The hand not holding the phone had been resting on his seat. But Schlatts hand was covering it now, and Wilbur would be lying if he said he didn’t like the feeling. A shaky breath left Schlatts lips, and Wil realized how cute the brunette looked when he was nervous. The way he got all shaky and his eyes which never stopped moving. Wilbur hadn’t even realized he’d been staring at their hands for a quite a while now.

“Are yo-“ Schlatt paused and cursed under his breath, turning the car on gravel road, which led up a hill. “Are you going to put a song on?”  
“Sure” Wils voice sounded so small, and Schlatt glanced at him before quickly turning away. 

The tension was suffocating, and he couldn’t find a song fast enough. Apocalypse by cigarettes after sex. Maybe he’ll get the hint. 

The road ended at a small clearing with a parking lot. Schlatt parked the car in a parking spot close to the edge. Wilbur could see all of New York. Each building was brightly lit, and if he looked close enough he could see the silhouettes of people in the windows.

“It’s pretty” he choked out. Schlatts hand was still on his.  
“You’re pretty, Soot” Wilburs throat was dry, and he was suffocating in the air between them. Tears pricked his eyes and Wil felt emotions there weren’t names for. Don’t cry you fucking loser he scolded himself. He looked over at Schlatt, who was already watching him. He looked terrified.

“What would you do if I kissed you?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

Wilbur didn’t know where that came from, but Schlatt looked like someone stole all the air from his lungs, so he didn’t regret it.

Schlatt leaned over the console and pressed his lips to the side of Wils face, kissing along his hair line. The taller let out a soft moan, not having the energy to feel embarrassed. He’d wanted this for so goddamn long and it was finally happening. 

Schlatt smelled like mint gum and cigarettes and it felt like everywhere he touched sparks flew. 

Wil turned his head so their lips met, and it was a kiss filled with want and desire. Schlatt slipped his tongue in Wilburs mouth and Wils mind went blank.

Schlatts hand ran through his hair and when they parted Wil immediately missed his lips. They both sat back in their seats, and Schlatt lit a cigarette. Wil looked out over the city, but one window in particular caught his eye.

Two people seemed to dancing together, twirling and spinning, flying around the past the window. Eventually they slowed down, until they were swaying back in fourth in front of the window. They were closer then before, and it seemed as though they had melted into one. 

Later that night, when they were laying in Schlatts bed, Wilbur decided he would be okay with melting into Schlatt. He made Wil feel things poets write in their sonnets and singers fantasize in their songs. And as he laid in bed, listening to Schlatts breathing, he imagined it was them in that window. It’s a nice thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some suggestions of what I should write next, thank you ^_^


End file.
